User blog:Scented Nectar/My History With The Phawrongulites
I think it all started in June 29th, 2010. At a post called "The Woman Problem ". I was horrified to see what looked liked the radfem claims of feeling excluded at this science/atheism blog called Pharyngula I had started following addictively. Little did I know just how infested with modern day radfeminism it was over there. PZ had listened to crazy Skeptifem and then made references to Skepchicks, Greta, and Ophelia. Also Skepchicon conferences, like a women's caucus or something all separatey. He then asked for suggestions on how to get more token women participating at events. Men were asked to take a back seat, and this was the first of his "shut up and listen to the women" posts that I'd seen him write. My chromosomes, being of the XX persuasion, made me mistakenly believe that I was auto-qualifed to give my opinion, so''' I wrote the following' : : As a former cult member, for the entire 80s, of radical, reverse-sexist, separatist feminism, and who is now simply anti-sexist, I would rather see more equality within the already existing groups than separate women's factions. : Maybe it's partly that we could choose our battles better. There is a lot of real sexism out there, such as theocratic gender laws to fight. The atheist community is one of the most non/anti-sexist ones around as a whole. I don't think that the remaining problems are severe enough to need such a separate group/cause devoted to sexism within atheism. It seems like adding a new sexist barrier that wasn't there before. : Then again, maybe I'm just bitter at the unreasonable blame-patriarchy-for-everything (and not just what some men have really done) attitude that I once gullibly believed. : In the case of secular activism/outspokenness, encouragement to join an already friendly and accepting movement seems all that's necessary. No need for much else. The cage door is open in this case. Just have to get more of women checking it out. : I'm allergic to reverse isms, what can I say. I left the cult after I decided to nonharmfully break party lines, and then I took a huge look at all the bathwater I had blindly swallowed along with the good stuff. : I've seen huge changes over just my lifetime in the gender attitudes of people as a whole. Things really are improving by a noticeable (to me) amount. This community has maybe the lowest rate of remaining gender problems I've seen, something I really appreciate personally. So, I figured the blog was still a science/atheist one, and the radfems were only trying to get in. I soon realized they were already totally infesting the comment sections. In the 'Implicit Consent' thread, I soon learned that one is expected to never, ever question anyone's claim of having disabling flashbacks to having her leg humped at a convention even though the story has a million weird and fucked up little holes in it. And big holes too, actually. If I hadn't become person non grata already with my very first comment thread, the Implicit Consent thread guaranteed it for me. Was there any actual skepticism practiced by the comment baboons there? You know, like where you get to question things that are problematic, unlikely or unresolved? Nope, none of that nonsense allowed at PZ's place. Drink heartily of the ideology and say it tastes good, or else you're a rapist, MRA, a man pretending to be a woman, and/or simply a vague misogynist of some sort. That's how it works there. Then there was the 'thread about transgendered people' . I made the mistake of asking a simple question and suddenly I was being called every sort of phobic hater name there was. No one answered my simple questions, but instead either answered with something else, or had people freak out in anger at me, thinking I had been hateful and dangerous, you name it. Luckily, these Pharyngulite retards were not able to make me think that all trans people were like the ones I fought with there, since the trans people I know on YouTube tend to be friendly and actually have been able to easily answer those questions I had, and also, they did not get mad at me for asking. 'On some other thread' , I brought up the wearing of bras as a women's issue. I consider the unpleasant garments to be a type of western boobie burqa. They all turned on me thinking I was telling women who liked/preferred them that they couldn't wear them anymore. By the end of that thread they were comparing my morals to that of a pedophile, so I said good fucking bye for good (so I thought, anyways). Also, I was reading here and there, that Jenny McCreight was crying about how Boobquake was such a bad idea after all, since it was making men think about boobs, etc, so since she didn't want it anymore, I took that boobquake idea off of her hands and made the 'Braless For Boobquake Video' , which I was going to try and promote a bit before April 26, 2011, but then the Japanese real earthquake happened, which made the use of 'quake' in the name kind of tasteless. Oh well, maybe next year. Then of course, 'ElevatorGate''' happened, where even though I said I'd never wade into the cesspool of comments that PZ lets fester on his blog, I got so angry at the vitriol that was being dumped on Richard Dawkins over there that I joined in on the fight anyways. It's unbelievable how crazy it is over there, and how low the level of comprehension is as to what people are saying and meaning. Their brains merely grunt out "on my side or against me?" and that determines whether they agree with your comments/posts or not. I suspect they don't understand comments on their side of issues any better than the ones against them, but in those cases there is not the same need to discuss/debate things. Those ones they can just parrot it as their own, or do that 'quoted for truth' thing. Category:Blog posts